


Forgotten

by TheChloeRene



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChloeRene/pseuds/TheChloeRene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy, Iggy's sister and Chloe, Fang's sister are 98% human and 2% avian hybrids and part of Maximum Ride's flock, but after a run-in with the School they are left without their memories. The duo are planted in a fake family with the story that they are sisters that lost their memory in a car crash. After the 'crash' the family of five move to California where they meat the future members of My Chemical Romance and become close friends.</p>
<p>What will happen when the remaining members of the flock stumble upon their 'dead' friends? <br/>Will Chloe and Cassidy remember their old friends or will they be oblivious and successful forever?<br/>Will their memory ever come back, if so, what will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_Chloe's POV_

I wake up in my dark gray room, squint my eyes shut, and stretch my arms wide as they can go while making baby dinosaur noises, then I unfurl my gray wings and stretch those too. Slowly I unsquint my eyes and grab my phone on the bedside table, checking for any new notifications. 23?!?!

**Cassidy**   
**Cassidy**   
**Cassidy**   
**Frank**   
**Cassidy**   
**Gerard**   
**Cassidy**   
**Cassidy**   
**Cassidy**   
**Etc...**

"Cassidy! What's the matter? Why couldn't you walk across the fricken hallway?" I yell out into the doorway.

No answer.

Rolling my eyes, I throw the doors to my closet open and walk in. I grab the brush on my vanity and pull it through my long black hair.

"Chloe? Did you say something?" A sleepy Cassidy stumbles into my closet in her purple bathrobe and blond hair in a bun.  
"Yeah, why did you, Frank and Gerard call me a bunch of times in the middle of the night?"  
"We were watching a horror movie and were scared to walk upstairs, so we wanted you to turn on the lights... They didn't want to go home so they are in the guest room."  
I put my head in my hands, "I told Frank not to let you two watch horror movies! Which one was it?"  
" _The Possession_."  
"That's not even scary! I watched it with Ray a few years ago when we first met them, we were, like, 14. If I could watch it when I was 14 you can watch it when you're 16."

Cassidy shrugs then leaves and I turn back to my closet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lace up my combat boots then look in the mirror at my outfit. I have black skinny jeans on and my Attack on Titan shirt with Lance Corporal Levi on it. My hair is tied up in a high ponytail and I have dark lipstick and eye shadow on. I leave my room into the oriant hallway then slide down the curvy stair banister and jump onto the couch, "Are Mom and Dad back yet?" I ask Cassidy.

"Nope, they won't be back until Tuesday. Can you make pancakes? I'll make bacon," She says and pulls the meat out of the fridge. I nod and take out the mix, a bowl and some eggs.

A few minutes later Frank and Gerard stumble down the stairs, their eyes darting back and forth. Silently laughing, I dart into the cupboard under my stairs and pull on my weeping angel mask that I wore on Halloween last year. Their footsteps walk past and I quietly step out and follow them. They collapse onto the couch and I use the controller to turn on the T.V.- right to the horror movie still playing on repeat. It's at the part where all of the bugs are swarming the bathroom, which causes them to jump up and yell. I open my wings, grab their shoulders and watch them scream, "Cassidy!!! Help!" She runs in, raw bacon in hand, and bursts out laughing.

"I'll finish making breakfast," I say and remove the mask, "Then you two leave. I never thought three people could make such a mess!" They look down sheepishly and shuffle their feet.

"I'll call Mikey to get us. How about we all meet up at Starbucks at 2:00?" Gerard says.

"Sure," Cassidy says and walk back to the kitchen, "Will Bob, Mikey, and Ray come too?"

Frank jumps into the conversation, "Yeah. When's your little brother coming home from camp? It's been almost a week."

"About three more weeks," I reply, "It's a month long camp. How he could tolerate spending a month dorming with other stinky 13 year old boys doing nothing but karate all day, I don't know." Everyone laughs lightly and Gerard pulls out his phone to call his brother.

*******************************************

_Max's POV_

We fly though the air letting the air fly past us. I speed up a little bit, flying above Iggy and Gazzy.

"How much longer until we reach Los Angles?" Nudge asks, pausing her in-air chatter to Angel about some tabloid article.

"I don't know, maybe an hour?" I say.

The flock flies for about 45 minutes, having continuous flying competitions, playing games and just randomly entertaining eachother. Eventually I end up quietly flying next to Fang.

"What do you think happened to Chloe and Cassidy?'' Angel asks. I can physically see Fang and Iggy tense up. Chloe was Fang's sister and Cassidy was Iggy's.

I'm not usually an emotional person, so I am surprised when tears start to well up in my eyes, _come on_. I never cry! "We all know what happened sweetie," I say gently.

_It was dark- the lights had gone out all at once. "Max? Fang? Gazzy?" We hear Cassidy whisper, "Where are you? I- I can't find Chloe, Iggy, Nudge or Angel." My chest tightens, Angel, my baby, my poor baby... Captured again!_

_I feel my way over to Cassidy and latch onto her arm. Suddenly the lights flicker back on and I survey the room. Fang and Gazzy are in the right corner of the room opposite from the door, fighting positions ready. Nudge and Angel are to the left of the door huddling together. Iggy and Chloe are back to back, surrounded by erasers. The flock springs into action- kicking, punching, biting. They fought and fought until the lights went out again, though this time for only a moment. Within those precious seconds two erasers managed to simultaneously leap at the two unprotected members of the flock- Nudge and Gazzy. The lights are flickering and I can't see correctly, but I can hear. A spur of movement, two agonizing screams, and thuds. The lights turn back on a few minutes later. The erasers are gone, and so are the bodies of Cassidy and Chloe. Only bloodstains._

"Plus, that was two years ago... Why bring it up now?" I ask. She shrugs and falls silent. Angel and the rest of the flock are silent until we reach LA.

"Oooh!" Nudge squeals and points down at the surface, "Starbucks! Can we stop Max?" I look over at Fang who shrugs as if to say, _I don't see why not._ "Sure, let's start heading down," I say and begin flying down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We pull on our windbreakers and head into the cafe. It's pretty empty, so that's good, not to many people to make us claustrophobic. The barista takes our takes our order- quite freaked out might I say. She probably didn't expect an eight year old to get an extra large frappachino. After we get our drinks we sit at a table big enough for the six of us. Unfortunately the only open table with enough seats was a long one in the center of the room that also had seven extra seats, so Fang and Nudge might have to sit next to strangers.

I take a long sip of my chocolatey drink and smile, it just tastes so good! Looking at the remaining members of the flock I see that they are also enjoying their drinks: Nudge and Angel got a Very Berry refresher with extra berries, Iggy ordered a spiced rootbeer frizzo, Fang, Gazzy, and I got hot chocolate. After a few minutes of drinking a large group of five boys and two girls walk in. I just glance at them before turning to the flock, who aren't even halfway done with their drinks. I _guess_ we can stay, but as soon as something seems fishy we'll head up and away. A minute later the group sits down next to us, chatting excitedly.

Only when I hear Angel gasp do I look over at the teenagers more closely. Cassidy and Chloe.


	2. Chapter Two

_Chloe's POV_

"A band?" Bob asks, "You want to start a band?" Gerard, Cassidy, Frank, Mikey and I exchange nods. The idea had come up as we were driving to Starbucks. We had called Bob and Ray to tell them to come so we could tell them the idea.

"May I take your order?" The Barista says, calling us over to counter.  
"I'll have an orange valencia refresher with lemonade instead of water," I say.  
"Same for me," Ray adds.  
"Hot chocolate for me," Frank says.  
"White hot chocolate please," Cassidy says.  
...

When we finish ordering we find the only table big enough for us. There are already six other kids there, quite a variety of ages, must be sibling or something. I end up on the edge of our group, next to the boy in all black and across from Mikey. The others are talking about basic band stuff- who plays what, names, type of music, etc. when I realise someone is staring at me.

I turn my head and survay the other kids at the table, two of them are looking at us, a girl that looks about our age, maybe older, with dirty blond hair and a young girl that looks about nine years old. I look at the other people they are with, two other children, a boy and a girl, that look about 11 or 12, a boy that looks the same age as the older girl, but with red hair and blue eyes, and of course the goth guy next to me.  
Confused, I turn back to our conversation only to hear my and Cassidy's names whispered by them. Who are these people? Why do they seem to know us? I'm about to comment an idea for the band's name when I feel a tap on my shoulder, "Chloe?"

It's the guy next to me. "That's me," I reply, slightly confused. By this time Cassidy has noticed and is watching from the seat next to me. Cassidy and I are having a stare down with the other group, expectantly waitin for them to say something. "Cassidy?" The girl with tan skin and dark hair that looks about 12 says quietly. She nods and we exchange glances. Once again- _Who are these people?_

"I'm sorry," I start carefully, they look dangerous, even the young ones, "I don't think we know you." They all look taken aback. "Who's there?" The red-haired boy asks they younger one. "Chloe and Cassidy- we think," he replies.

Cassidy steps in, "I'm really sorry, but I think you have the wrong people. Our names are Cassidy and Chloe though." Maybe we knew them before the crash! It makes sense, they could be friends from our old school. I say this to Cassidy and she agrees that it's a possibility.

In the background the boys still haven't noticed we left the conversation. Rolling my eyes I say, "Well, we did get in a car crash a few years ago... Maybe we knew you from then? But it's funny because we moved from New York to LA, fancy seeing you all if that's the case." "You really can't remember your own family?" The young boy says sadly, looking like he's going to cry.

What the bloody hell does he mean by 'family'? "Look," I say, "The only family we have is eachother, our little brother and our parents. You really must be mistaken." They look paniced and scared, like something was going to jump out at them at any moment and kill them. They're quiet for about thirty seconds when the boy next to me speaks up, "What about your wings?"

Cassidy stiffens besides me, which alerts Gerard, who is sitting next to her, that something is wrong. I stand up and breath in deaply, "I don't know who you are, but leave us alone. And _don't_ talk to us again. Ever. Can we leave?" I ask Mikey. The boys look over, slightly surprised, but nod and stand up. Cassidy is shaking ever so slightly and Gerard grabs her hand. The seven of us walk quickly out to our cars and leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later Mikey drops Cassidy and I off at our house. "What _happened_ back there? Who were they? How did they know about our wings?" I rant to Cass as I head up the stairs to my room, "I'm going to look them up online, could you try the same?"

"Yeah," she replies, "That really scared me... Do you think they know where we live? Would the-"  
"No! Oh God I hope not."  
"But there's always the possibility they followed us."

I freeze up, "Lock the windows and doors down stairs, I'll get upstairs. If they know we have wings maybe they do too." She nods, "And be very quiet Chloe, let's shut the blinds too."

A few minutes later I hear the light footsteps of Cassidy heading up to the third floor to meet me. I look around Mom's pale blue room, only four more windows to shut. Cassidy slips into the room and walks to the two windows on the right side of the room, overlooking our street. I close the blinds on my second window when I hear Cassidy call to me quietly, "Chloe, come here. And stay low."

I crawl across the carpet and stop next to her. "Look," she says quietly. I peer out the window and see the six people from Starbucks on our front lawn arguing. They look very distraught and genuinely worried. We watch for a few minutes when suddenly they perk up. The six of them whirl around and get in a fighting position. A few moments later- _things_ come out. They don't look completly human, more like half human-half _wolf_ mutants with wings. About twenty of them surround the six and begin to attack ruthlessly, but they fight back and dominate they fight. At one point they fly up into the air.

"I think some of the _dog things_ are dead! We should call the police!" Cassidy says hysterically. Both of our pale faces are bright red with tears of fear streaming down them. "No! We- we don't know what they are! The police would get slaughtered! Thet's go to someones house, we'll leave out the back in Dad's car. You know how to drive, right?" Cassidy nods. The two of us dash down the stairs into the garage and climb into the sleek black car. "Where should we go?" I ask Cassidy. She shrugs and shoves the keys in the ignition, "Maybe Gerard's house?" Okay. Okay. I can do that. Just need to see a friendly face and I'll calm down. "Okay, I'll call him," I say and take a deep, steadying breath. I pull my phone out of my jean pocket and dial Gerard's number.

"Hey Chloe, what's up? Are you two okay? What happened at Starbucks?" He says once he answers. "Can we come over? We're okay- for now, those people are in front of our house in a big fight with like, 20 things. I can't even describe them. Just, can we crash at your house for the night?" I ask, then glance out the rear view mirror to make sure they aren't following us. "Of course, the others are here right now too, just as a warning," he replies. "Thank you so much! We'll be there in five minutes," I say. "That's what friends are for," Gerard says and hangs up.

"So we can go to his house?" Cassidy asks. "Yep," I say in reply, "Go full steam ahead."


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe's POV

A few minutes later we pull up in front of Gerard's house. He opens the garage and we pull up next to his gray convertible. He closes the door and we leave the car. Cassidy shuts her door and turns around only to be caught in a hug. She hugs Gerard back and cries silently into his chest. I smile, it's so obvious they like each other a lot. "I expect a wedding invitation you two!" I exclaim. Their faces turn bright red but they don't pull away. I smirk and put on a bored mask as I sit on one of the chairs in Gerard's kitchen next to Frank, who is eating a sandwich.

"You okay?" He asks and offers me half of his sandwich. I take the sandwich and take a big bite, slowly chewing the chicken and swallowing before shaking my head, "Honestly? No. It's just really weird- they seem like they really know us, not just school friends or neighbors or something. Like, like, like any one of them could recite my name, birthday, birthmarks so on perfectly without missing a beat. It's really freaky." Frank nods his head, "It must be, what happened at your house? Gerard had you on speaker and it sounded like the pair of you had been crying. Did they threaten you?"

I think back to what happened in my front lawn, and shake my head once again, "We didn't even come in contact with them. They got in a fight with some- things. I can't even describe them! Like half-human half-wolf hybrids with wings. Wings! Like us, but bulkier. The kids too, they were like Cassidy and I." Franks eyes widen and I notice that everyone is listening to my description of the incident- Ray, Mikey and Bob paused their video game and Cassidy and Gerard are holding hands in the seats across from us.

"A few years ago if you told me this I would tell you that you were crazy," Mikey says, "I don't think you two are crazy. And you have wings also, I can't argue with that. Plus you both seem genuinely scared. So we need to find out, what the hell were those things?"

I shrug and Cassidy speaks up, "I honestly don't think we'll find out without engaging in direct contact, so just thinking logically, it would be best to avoid them and focus on other things. What about that band idea?"

Cassidy's POV

I look at the faces of my friends in turn. They all look worried as hell but I keep a solid stare. Eventually the tension eases and everyone relaxes. I slouch into the couch next to Gerard and pick up the television remote. I flip it on and some Japanese anime is on the screen.

Seid ihr das Essen?  
Nein, wir sind der Jäger!

Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni  
Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru

On the other side of the room Frank and Chloe's heads perk up and they dash into the living room.

"I HEARD ATTACK ON TITAN YOU BETTER NOT BE SCREWING WITH ME!" Chloe screams. Frank takes the remote from me and turns up the volume of the television.

There is dead silence from everyone for about five seconds before Mikey starts laughing, and then we all join in- except for Chloe and Frank who are to consumed in their show to care. We laugh and laugh and laugh until we can't breath. "Okay!!!" I manage to laugh out, "W-hahahaha- What about that bend idea?"

Max's POV

We lost them! Stupid erasers ruining everything. Now we don't know where they went, they could have made it to the airport by now!

"What now?" Iggy asks, obviously grieving over his sister. "I don't know Iggs..." I say softly. Nudge cuts in nervously, strangely quiet, "We could walk around the city and look for their car. I saw what it looked like through the garage windows."

Two hours of searching the neighborhood and we still can't find Chloe and Cassidy. I'm checking the last house on my street when I hear Nudge call us over, "Hey, I think I found them!" My head perks up and I dash over to where she is standing and wait for the others to get to the house. Fang is just arriving when a large commotion of yells erupt from the inside. We make eye contact for a split second.

Then I kick the door down.


	4. Chapter Four

Chloe's POV

The seven of us are laughing our butts off when the door suddenly breaks down. We all scream and Frank and I duck behind the couch. From the angle I'm at I can see Cassidy and Gerard behind the bar and Mikey behind the T.V stand, but I can't see where Bob or Ray are and I can't see who the intruders are. Maybe it's those people from Starbucks that claimed they knew Cass and I? Dead silence hangs in the air and I hear a young female voice call out, "Max, they weren't in trouble. They were laughing." The intruders don't move for a few seconds, but a few seconds later I hear foot steps walk around the house. A small hand touches my shoulder, and I look up to see a tall kid with blond hair and blue eyes looking concerned. I tense up and crawl away, my back hitting the cream wall. "What do you want?" Mikey asks. The footsteps stop, "We thought we heard screaming," the red head says, not quite looking at anything in particular; is he blind?

 

"What do you wan-" I begin to ask when suddenly about fifty of those winged dog things crash through the windows and doors. The room erupts in yells and I can just barely see the intruders fighting off the beasts. I scream and look around wildly for the others, only to be greeted by one of the monsters who grabs my arm and plunges a syringe into my neck. My vision goes blurry, my eyes cross and I pass out, hitting my head on the floor.

 

When I wake up I'm locked in a dog crate. I rub my head and sit up, waiting for my vision to return. My eyes refocus and I can see that everyone else is passed out except for Mikey. "Mikey? What's going on?" He shrugs and rubs his eyes, "I don't know, I just woke up a minute ago. Gerard's out cold, try and wake Cass." I look to my left and see a sleeping Cassidy. I should do the logical hing and gently shake her awake, or poke her in the eye. I should poke her in the eye. She twitches and sits up before I can poke her. "Hmm what happened? W- wait! Where are we?" She asks.

 

I shake my head, "No clue," I stretch my arm out as far as I can into the cage to the left of ours which is holding the oldest girl and the black-haired boy, "Hey. Hey, people- I don't know your names... Wake up!" The boy stirs and sits up, "Max?" "No," I reply, "Just me. Is that her name?" "Yeah. You should know that. What _happened_ to you Chloe?" "I don't know what you mean. How do you know my name? What's your name anyways?" I ask.

 

He looks up at me with a sad look, "You really don't know?" I shake my head. "I'm Fang. Your brother."

 

I'm about to reply when Frank stirs and sits up. I really want to know more about what Fang said but I don't believe him, I already _have_ a brother. Friends come first so I turn away and crawl to the other side of the cage, closer to where Frank, Bob, and Ray are trapped. "Frank?" Mikey says and moves away from his big brother. "I had the weirdest dream gu- Holy crap," Frank says once he opens his eyes. By now everyone is awake except for Gerard, who is still out cold.

 

"Where are we?" Ray asks. The six of us shrug in turn and look at the intruders, who seem _strangely_ calm. "They really don't know what's going on here guys," the small blond says, "The school did something to them." How does she know? I guess it's obvious, but _why should we know what's going on?_ The door on the far side of the room opens up, and three men in white coats walk in. "It's a shame the others got mixed up in this," the tallest one with brown hair says. The slightly shorter one with blond hair sighs, "I know, what a waste of memory removing serum... But we can't let any of them remember what happened. We should remove #1324 and #1325's wings too."

 

This is official- these scientists are psychopaths. The last scientist opens the cage that's holding Cassidy and me. He grabs us by the shoulders and leads us out of the room. We squirm and yell, trying to get out, "Let us go!" "Help!" "Creep!" "Frank, Gerard, anyone!" The scientist pulls us out of the room, letting the door slam behind us. "Don't worry, you and your friends will be fine. We just need to wipe your memories of this experience and take away your wings. The experiment must continue smoothly." I turn and give Cassidy the _What the Hell_ look. She shrugs back. I'm about to ask for him to explain when another needle is jammed into my neck. My last thoughts before blacking out are, _Poor Gee. He hates needles._

**Author's Note:**

> -Chloe Reneé


End file.
